


Protective

by Melime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Maze didn't want to care, she didn't want love.
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Protetora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824845) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 26 - protective.

Maze didn't want to care, she didn't want love.

Humans were fragile and mortal and anything could end their lives, and love made demons weak, they weren't supposed to feel it.

Her life was so much simpler when she could just torture human souls all day every day.

Hell was simple, everything and everyone had their place, and it was safe for demons. She never had to worry about anything, aside from doing the best work that she could, and that too was easy when she loved her job.

But Earth, Earth was complicated. Humans had feelings and were so soft. Anything she said or did could be the wrong thing, or maybe they would just randomly die and it wouldn't even be her fault. How was that supposed to make any sense?

She didn't know when she started caring about Linda so much, when she started being so protective of her, but she tried to deny it for a long time. Sex and attraction she could deal with, that was easy. But actually caring about someone? Loving them even? That was another one of those complicated Earth things. She never cared before about someone that could die, and she didn't like that sensation.

Which was why she had to be so protective. She could never let anything happen to Linda, and she would face anything and anyone that threatened her.

Words were hard for her, so maybe she couldn't tell Linda how much she loved her, but she could protect her, she could keep her safe. And that was what Maze would do.


End file.
